Animagus Adventures
by yoyoente
Summary: A compilation of one-shots. These one-shots are all takes on Harry's possible Animagus form.
1. Avian

**PLEASE READ:** This fic will be a compilation of the various animagus forms that Harry could possibly become. They are supposed to be humorous, possibly not even probable, but just a random idea that popped into my head. Hope you enjoy! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K. Rowlings characters, I only put them to good use.**

_---_

**Bird**

_He was flying. A laugh bubbled up in Harry's throat. He always had been a natural flyer, _of course_ his animagus form would be something that flew, he just had to wait and discover exactly what he was. _

That had been a week prior. Harry was currently sitting in the Room of Requirement alone. The war with Voldemort was still raging out in the world and he had a feeling that having a secret animagus form would help him to escape certain sticky situations. Especially if he could fly.

So Harry Potter, master of breaking the rules, had set out to discover his animagus form, brewing the potion that would cause to have a vision of said form. Harry had had his vision and knew that he flew, but he didn't know exactly what kind of bird he was, there had been nothing he could compare himself to in the vision besides trees.

Today, however, he was going to find out. Harry had mastered the spell that would force one to transform into ones animagus form and its counter nonverbally.

Not many people chose to skip over the several months of meditation one was supposed to go through in order to completely discover 'the animal inside', but Harry simply did not have the time.

This method of forcing himself to transform had several advantages in that he will have already fully transformed, so he did not have to spend those extra months making each individual limb change and then eventually putting them all together. With the forced transformation Harry's body would instinctually remember how it was supposed to change in future transformations. It did have the downside of intense pain, but Harry was used to pain.

So it was with a deep fortifying breath that Harry repeated the incantation in his head focusing the spell on himself.

A searing pain lashed through his body, it was similar to, but no quite as intense as the Cruciatus curse. For _that_ he was thankful.

The first thing Harry did as soon as he transformed was fall on his face. It turns out that wings do not support oneself as well as arms braced on the floor.

An angry titter could be heard out in the hallway. The sound gave him pause. What sort of bird _titters_?

After several minutes Harry finally managed to get his feet back underneath him and _stay_ that way (Birds apparently have a different center of balance than humans, figures). A quick series of hops put Harry in front of the mirror that the room provided, only to have him fall over again in shock.

A hawk. An eagle. An owl. Harry had been expecting something magnificent, a predator of the skies. Instead he gets _this_. He wasn't more than three or four inches tall! And as if that wasn't bad enough he looked like a little ponce of a bird.

The little bird rolled his eyes in exacerbation. He was Harry Potter, _of course_ he was a _bloody Hummingbird_.

More angry titters filled the room followed by what sounded awfully like a little birdy laugh. Harry had discovered that swearing while in bird form sounded a lot like he was swearing. How…intriguing.

Several hours went by as Harry acquainted himself with how to move in his new body. It wasn't long before he was buzzing around the room, forwards, backwards, and even hovering in place. It was amazing being able to fly around without broom, but how on earth was he going to be able to hide himself when he was practically the color of a traffic cone?!

As Harry flew by the mirror once again he almost fell out of the air in shock. He was blue! But…he had just been neon orange! And then, right before his eyes, he turned orange again.

Harry carefully landed in front of the mirror in order to test just how many different colors he could change. Maybe being a hummingbird wouldn't be so bad…


	2. Feline

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of J.K. Rowlings characters. I just like to borrow them for my own entertainment.**

**A/N:** This is one of the _highly_ improbable ones...but I just had to.

---

**Feline**

_Panther…panther…gotta be a panther. The only bloody thing that has black fur like this. No way I could be a plain ole' housecat. _

Harry staggered his way over to the mirror to get a look at himself.

_Four bloody feet. I am going fall on my face._

Not two seconds later did that premonition come true. Harry's jaw dropped, as much as any cat's jaw could drop, in shock. He was a kitten. An adorable, cuddly _kitten_!

_How…how…how could this happen!?_

Just as Harry's fur was starting to stand on end in anger he suddenly was a lot larger. In place of the tiny kitten was now what seemed to be a cat the size of a small pony.

Harry stared and stared but his form stayed the same. He blinked as a laughter bubbled up in his throat and just as suddenly as before, he was back to being a cute little kitten. A yowl of outrage was quickly followed by Harry once again becoming larger than the biggest dog.

A purr that sounded like a lawnmower sounded through the room, quickly being replaced by the much tinier purr of a kitten. A growl replaced the purr before Harry stopped himself.

_I could do this all day…kitten, gigantic cat, kitten, gigantic cat. What on earth could change size so much? It has to be some sort of magical cat. Hmmm…_

Harry pondered the various breeds of magical cats he had heard of before he suddenly realized that he couldn't hear his own feet padding on the ground. He stopped, perplexed. Harry's ears were sensitive enough to hear the spider that was scuttling up the wall, but he couldn't hear his own feet?

_How…strange. Changes size, walks with no sound, blends in with shadows…oh. Oh!_

Harry whipped around to look at himself in the mirror again before rolling onto his back purring.

_A nundu…of course I couldn't just be a normal panther…no…I had to be something that not even a hundred wizards could take down…er…this _could_ be advantageous…_

Harry's purr grew louder as he imagined all the ways he could get rid of Voldemort with this form.

---

"Professor McGonagall! I completed it!" Harry said excitedly as he entered his Head of House's office. He had been working with her in finding his animagus form so he didn't make the same mistakes his father had made.

The Transfiguration professor had allowed Harry to complete the rest of the steps on his own, so long as he showed her once he had completed the transformation.

They had struck that agreement three months prior, Minerva should have known that he wouldn't take the expected six months.

Sitting up a bit straighter, she gave her favorite student a small smile. "Alright, let's see it then."

Harry gave her a quick grin before he was suddenly replaced with a tiny black kitten.

Half of Minerva wanted to step forward, scoop up the cute little thing and coo over him. The other half of her, the half more in tune with her animagus form and her survival instincts, however, was screaming at her to run away, _right the bloody hell now_! She settled for shrinking in her chair away from the adorable ball of fluff.

Harry cocked his head to the side, giving an inquisitive miaow. His teacher looked and smelled terrified, how…interesting. Wondering if he could get a larger reaction from her, Harry thought of various things that would make him angry until suddenly his head came to above hers.

Minerva McGonagall just about scrambled over the back of her seat to get away from what she now knew could kill her as easily as breathing (literally!). It wasn't until she heard what sounded like a little kitten purring that she stopped trying to get away.

There Harry was, lying on his back, looking like nothing but a lazy kitten. Minerva shuddered. The boy couldn't just have a _normal_ animagus form could he?

---

**A/N:** Lol. I couldn't _not_ do it, sorry. I know that J.K.'s description of a Nundu has nothing about changing sizes, but I've read it _somewhere_ and thought 'hey, how is it these huge cats are never spotted? Because they aren't _always_ huge cats!'...yeah...


End file.
